As computer functionality becomes more powerful and drops in price, users may perform more tasks on a given computing device and each user may use multiple computing devices. For example, a user may use one or more computing devices in a given day to perform activities such as watching videos, listening to music, browsing the web, using an instant messaging or communication program, working on a document or presentation, or playing a game. The user can switch between different activities and/or perform multiple activities concurrently. For example, one computer-based activity can be interrupted as the user moves between different locations or performs a higher priority task. A user's experience can potentially be more positive and/or the user's productivity can potentially be increased if the computing device can track activities performed by the user and/or assist the user in returning to an activity that was interrupted before the activity was completed.